Zeo Network All-Stars Battle Royale V
Zeo Network All-Stars Battle Royale V is a fighting game developed by Bethesda Studios and published by Konami. It was released on December 10, 2014. It is available for the Wii, Wii U, Switch, 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, PC, and Mac. It features characters made by EB-Hector franchises, as well as acquired characters from other franchises. The game is rated T for Teen. Characters From Squad Q * Cobalt * Keymaster * E.Y.E. * Game Boy * Odysseian * Kio Storm * Mako * Baron von Georges * Vladimir * Milton Priceley * Red Friday * Crimson * Firewall * Oculus * Proxy * Stormfall * Drako * The Agent Brothers * Elliot Kyunetsu From Tokyo Quest * Nokiro Makatare * Mia Choudenki * Joe Dexters * Spiral * Mirekano * Mystico * Chef Detesto * Princess Marley * Baxter * KARL-800 * iXross From Super Milk-chan (ADV Films) * Milk-chan * Kitoro Umehara * Shiya Okemoto * Lei Yudakoshi * Carmen Umehara * Mrs. Sparks * Dr. Eyepatch * Gremax * Miranda Hoshiba * Psuedo Milk-chan * Lightspeed System * Antiverse Splotch * Demoknight * Landlord From Invader ZIM (Nickelodeon) * Zim * GIR * Dib * Cortana * Virtua From Nova/99 * Nova * Brisk * Sora * Vynarx * Flip * Mexard From Nathan Turbo * Nathan Turbo * Melody Accel * Daniel Turbo * Dr. Aktroe From XP Knights * Randy * Brenda * Geoffrey * Yang * Virus-404 From NCIS: The Animated Series * Maxwell Gibbs * Abby Sciuto, Jr. * Jake DiMotto * Caitlin David * Anthony Halifax From Jetix: Adventures of Jay * Jay * May * /fax//stay * Strongarms * D.Mart From Sonic (Sega) * Sonic * Tails * Amy Rose * Shadow * Dr. Robotnik From Big Nate (Lincoln Pierce) * Nate Wright * Francis Pope * Teddy Ortiz * Jenny Jenkins * Dee Dee Halloway * Chad Applewhite * Artur Pashkov * Manslaughter * Aviator * Harvester From AR Kids (Characters from Nintendo and Activision) * Mario * Samus * Kirby * Link * Stealth Elf From Das Kyouga * Blaze One * Aqua Two * Terra Three * Aero Four * Ultrakid * Tayouko From ARVS: Absolutely Random Villain Squad * Brainstorm * Dr. Kroxx * Venora * Speed Demon From High School Sci-Fi * Kyle Hoshiogo * Bryan Hoshiogo * Kiata Miratoki * The M.A.N. From CyberPark Avenue * Chris Harper * Maya Tappinger * Baxter Vartingo * Injustice * Antennax * Master Haddaker * Freezeray From Avengers 2199 (Characters owned by Marvel) * The Revolutionary/Aieris * Iron Lad/Hulkbuster * Peni Parker/SP//dr * Neo-Hulk/M.T. * Arthur Pym/MacroMaxxi * Wasp/Flywing * Velvet/Metacorn * Raiden/Pegatron * Rising Wolf/Indywolf * Kid Torch/Cherubix * QCKSLVR/Blurrider * Dr. Doom * Thanos * Green Goblin * War Machine * Rogue * Silver Surfer Story (Bane of Arcadia) The evil Controller has invaded all of the universes, and Cobalt, Nokiro, Milk-chan, Nova, and Ultrakid must save them and form an alliance of heroes to save Arcadia and all of its wonders and defeat Controller. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Milk-chan Category:Invader Zim Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Big Nate Category:Nintendo Category:Activision Category:Marvel Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PS3 Category:PS4 Category:PSVita Category:PC games Category:Macintosh